


Betrayal and Forgiveness

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Multi, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-02
Updated: 2006-09-02
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Snape sets out to rescue his lover only to find out he has been betrayed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Dis: I do not own. I just borrow them once in a while to let them have fun.

 

Snape crept silently along the corridor. Passing several doors before he found the one he wanted. There were several charms as well as curses laid all over it as well as a muggle padlock and bolt. The Dark Lord had certainly wanted to make sure that his prize would not escape.

Snape mutter several counter curses and went thru 7 or 8 charms before finding out which ones were protecting the door. Then with a quick silent Alohomara, he unlocked the muggle contraptions. Turning the knob very slowly he held his breath waiting until his eyes adjusted to the dark. But it was not his sight that announced a presence in the room. It was the smell. The smell of a body that had been put thru too much. Sweat, blood, urine and much fouler odors. Beyond that lay a faint smell of hopelessness and despair. And. . .yes. . just faintly. . .determination. 

That one faint scent made Snape’s heart soar. Maybe there was still hope yet. He moved quietly towards the thin body laying before him. His eyes now adjusted to the dark roamed over it searching and cataloging the injuries. Snape was trying to decide if it was wise to move him or not. He needed Poppy’s expertise but to move him too soon would only cause more damage. 

He whipped his head around as he heard scampering in the hall. He held his breath as he saw 2 rats run past the open door apparently fighting over scraps they had found. Letting himself breath again he turned back to the body. Yes there was a faint pulse. But the damage done to the body was great. 

His back was bruised and bloodied. Snape could even make out the patterns of boots in the bruising as if he had been stomped on. His legs had not faired better and much to his dismay he saw bruising and blood on the thin thighs. Gently taking him up into his arms, Snape flipped him over and choked back a sob. The front of the body was no better and he ran a diagnostic spell to get all the injuries. More bruising, definitely more than two broken ribs. Dislocated shoulder, 7 broken fingers, fractured clavicle, fractured jaw, concussion. By the time the spell had listed all the injuries Snape was in tears. He had been a Death Eater for many years before going to Albus and becoming a spy for the Order. But even the worst things he had done had not come close to what was done to this man in his arms. 

His head had been by far the most injured of all. His entire face was bloody and swollen beyond recognition. If not for knowing who exactly had been on the room and knowing his lover’s body, Snape could not have even hazarded a guess as to the identity. As he cradled the body, he debated his courses of action. Disguise the body until he could reach the outside and Apparate to safety? Heal the most prominent and dangerous injuries, then use the emergency portkey Albus had made for him? Either option would likely kill his lover. He had no time and no means to save him. 

Snape hung his head as reality set in. Tears began to fall as he accepted that his lover, his reason for living was dying. Sobs shook his body and his throat ached from trying to keep quiet. He had failed him. After all the promises of being together after the war, after all the time spent fighting about the mission that ultimately lead to his capture. Gathering his lover into his arms, Snape rocked back and forth whispering a Muggle prayer that he knew his lover favored. 

Our Father who art in heaven. . . 

“What am I going to do without you? How can I wake up every morning to an empty, cold bed? How can I force myself out of bed knowing that you aren’t in the shower waiting for me? How can I sit and eat at a table set for one? How can I go to class and teach knowing that you won’t be there at the end to say hi as we pass in the hallways? How can I get thru the day without our mid afternoon empty classroom kiss? How am I suppose to face all those in the Great Hall knowing that they are missing you as much as I am? How can I cope with the pity? How can I sit in our library and see those damn muggle books that you have me addicted to? How can I sit in front of the fire without thinking about how we made love for the first time there? How can I go back to our bedroom alone? How can I lie in that huge bed, hugging your pillow, smelling your scent and know that I have lost you? I can not do it. I know we talked about me dying. I know we figured out a way to help you to cope. But we didn’t prepare it for me and now we can’t. I am not strong enough to do this. Please don’t leave me. Please brat, don’t. I will follow you in minutes because my heart will break. Please Harry don’t leave me love.”

Snape’s crying was echoing off the walls and thru the corridors but he no longer cared. Harry was drawing shorter and harsher breaths. Snape could feel his life force draining from him. Could feel Harry dying in his arms. And there was nothing that he could do but hold him and let him know that he was loved. Painstaking minutes past and Snape felt Harry draw a ragged breath that seemed filled with pain. Then all was still. Gathering the dark haired, green eyed man in his arms Snape left the room and walked towards the Main Chamber. 

There was a meeting in progress and Voldemort was sitting on his stone carved throne. All talking stopped as Snape entered the room. Voldemort watched with wide eyes as Harry was laid in front of him and Snape stepped back. The other Death Eaters watched with interest as the Dark Lord stood slowly and stepped toward Snape.

“Why have you brought him into my Chamber? He is suppose to be under guard until it is time for the sacrifice. Answer me oh loyal one!!”

Snape lifted his eyes to meet Voldemort’s then. No servant of the Dark Lord raised his eyes to meet his Master’s. Voldemort took a step back when he saw the fury and malice that was radiating from Snape.

“He is dead Master. The others have killed him.”

Voldemort turned then and cast a silent Crucio at Bellatrix. “I told you Bella to leave him well enough to be part of the celebration. You are lucky that I do not use you instead. Foolish girl.”

Snape watched all of this with an air of indifference. He would deal with Bellatrix later. But first he had to deal with his Lord.

“You have killed him. You have taken from me the one thing in my life worth living for. You watch as others kill for you. You watch as others die for you. You are a coward Voldemort and I will have my vengeance.” Snape’s voice rang out clear and true.

Shocked back into turning his attention to Snape, Voldemort again saw the unadulterated rage burning in his eyes. Then he started to laugh. As did many of the others. It was a laugh of amusement as well as knowledge.

“Oh my dear traitorous servant. How I did misjudge you. I really didn’t think it was you.”

Snape was unclear as to whether Voldemort was really insane and if the feeling of foreboding that was descending on him was real. Something was going on that he could not comprehend. Something didn’t feel right. The obvious confusion was covering his face and clouding his senses. Because of this he did not hear the footsteps until the owner was right behind him. 

As he looked to Voldemort again he saw him looking at something just beyond him. He slowly turned around, fearing what he would see. The sight before him was more wonderful and more terrifying than anything that he had ever seen. Behind him stood his Harry. Healthy and beautiful and most importantly. . . alive.

Confusion crossed his face as he watched Harry walk around him to stand beside Voldemort. What the hell was going on. He looked at Harry and then to the body in front of him then back to Harry. Lucius Malfoy stepped forward and shout “Ridickulus.” The dead body on the floor before him turned to black smoke and disappeared. And with it went Snape’s rage. A boggart. He had been fooled by a boggart. 

A soft chuckling could be heard then. Snape raised his head to see Harry laughing. 

“What is going on Harry? Why are you here and standing next to your parents murderer?” he asked harshly, trying to mask his feelings of betrayal and despair.

“Do not speak of my Master like that Snape. He has given me more than you can imagine. The least of which will come very shortly. You see, when I was captured I was given a choice. To die a most horrible death or to become Second in Command. All I had to do was tell Dark Lord who the traitor was. Can you guess which choice I took.” Harry’s voice was harsh and unforgiving. He did not sound like himself at all. He sounded cold and emotionless. He sounded like Voldemort.

Snape was shaking his head, “No. . No. . NO. You would never betray yourself and the Order like that. You would never betray me like that. I won’t believe it. This is not Harry. You are an imposter.”

Harry moved forward and grabbed Snape’s robes. He shook him to get his attention. “ You don’t think this is me. Oh I assure you it is. How else would I know about our home in County Cork that is protected by 3 separate Secret Keepers. How else would I know about our Wizard tattoos. How yours is a lion and mine a snake. Look at me Snape. Look into me. You know it is me.”

Snape reluctantly looked at his lover and using Legilimency saw that it was indeed Harry standing before him. His heart broke then and he knew that the last minutes of his life would be spent in utter torture and terror. He had more questions that he needed answered and Harry must have seen for he started talking again.

“I have lived with this unwanted fame and renown since I entered this damn world. I needed nor wanted non of it but it was forced on me. You made that worse with all your snide remarks and hatred. Hatred of a man that I did not even know. How could I have become just like my father if I had never known him. Then the lies started. Dumbledore, Fudge, McGonagall, you. The list goes on and on. When I told you I was in love with you I was creating my own world of lies. It was so easy to corrupt you. Didn’t take very much at all did it my love. Just one good blowjob. Oh come now Sev. . .don’t look as if your world is ending. Well, it is actually but you have another few minutes. Once I had you I knew that it would only be a matter of time before someone would find out and the Order would know. The Dark Lord has a spy in the Order. Did you know that. No I thought not. Everyone knew that you were playing both sides of the fence but as the most important information that you gave to Albus was in private, there was never any proof that you actually betrayed the Dark Lord. Until they captured me that is. I held out you know. I held out for 11 days. Waiting for you to find me and save me. But you never did, did you. Well at least until tonight. . .15 DAYS AFTER I HAD BEEN TAKEN!!!! You were late by 4 days, love. I have made my choice and it is to live.”

Snape felt every word that was spoken as a knife being twisted in his heart. The guilt he felt as Harry spoke of his days in captivity were especially hard. He had failed his lover. He could not find him. He had not been summoned. He had no idea where to start looking as no one would even confirm that Harry was with Voldemort. Harry was right. He deserved to die for failing him.

Harry, seeing his failure to speak walked over to him and slapped him. He looked up then into his ex-lovers eyes. Seeing nothing there of the man he loved he tried to turn away but Harry grabbed his face with two hands and kissed him. It was a long, deep and harsh kiss. Snape’s eye widened and he tried to pull away but Harry held him fast. It was over in a matter of seconds and Harry smirked before returning to his place beside Voldemort. Snape stood speechless.

“Nothing to say Snape? Come now. Your lover has just told you that he betrayed you to me and you are about to die. You do not wish to rant and curse at him. You are even weaker than I had thought.”

Voldemort’s words echoed around the chamber. He turned with a nod to Lucius and he grabbed Snape. Dragged him over to the nearest wall and attached his arms to chains hanging above him. With a flick of his wand, Lucius removed Snape’s robes and exposed his back. Then he conjured up a long leather whip. Moving back to stand in front of Harry and Voldemort, he looked over for permission. Harry inclined his head ever so slightly before grinning maliciously. 

Several hours and several Death Eaters later, Snape was a bloody mess. His front and back had been whipped to tatters. Face, arms and now naked legs were covered in bruises and blood. There was nothing left that resembled the once fine body of the Potions Master. Voldemort laughed and Harry had a small smile for the room. He walked around to the front of the Dark Lord then and bowed deeply. Voldemort touched his shoulder and spoke to him.

“Harry, Harry. You know that you are marked as my equal and as such in this room in front of the other’s you need not bow. You are my second in command and as such I do not require that you kneel. At least not always. You seem to have a request of me.”

Harry tilted his head in agreement. “Yes, my Lord I do. I would like to be the one to end his life if I may.”

Snape could not believe what he heard. His Harry was asking to end his life. Even after all he had been thru he just could not find it in himself to hate him. In fact he loved him more.  
“Ah Harry, I knew that you would make a fine successor. You have it in you to be a great leader and a vicious enforcer. I grant your request.”

Harry again bowed and again he looked humble. “My Lord. . .If you please I would ask to be left alone to kill him. It is . . .personal.” His look was full of malice.

Voldemort pondered this for a minute. “I will give you half of what you request. It will be just you and I alone in the room. It is personal for me as well and I wish to be here to see my treacherous servant die.”

Harry looked disappointed for a second but trained his face into acquiescence. As Voldemort ordered everyone into the next chamber he failed to see the feral sneer that crossed Harry’s features. Snape however did not.

Harry released the chains restraining Snape and levitated him over to the stone table in the middle of the room. Voldemort stood on one side and Harry stood on the other. They looked at each other smiling evilly before they both stepped back. Voldemort put his wand away and crossed his arms. Harry raised his wand and pointed it towards his lover.

“Any last words my love. Anything I should remember to anyone?”

“Yes Harry. I just want you to know that I love you no matter what and that I trust you.”

“All the more the fool you are than Snape.”

Harry trained his wand at Severus heart and started the incantation for the Killing curse. The power and emotion behind his words was evident as the very air in the chamber started to turn the green color of the killing curse. But something was wrong . . .or rather something was right.

As Harry spoke the words that would free Snape from this world, his eyes were trained on his lover. It was then that Snape realized it had all been an act. 

“Avada Kedavra.”

As the last syllable left his mouth, Harry raised his wand and pointed it at Voldemort. He never stood a chance. He had not seen it coming at all and had no time to draw his wand or move. His eyes funny enough should hurt and betrayal. As the curse entered his body it changed color. It sank deep into his body and turned golden. Suddenly the golden light forced it’s way out of every pore in Voldemort’s skin. Harry and Severus covered their eyes and rolled off the table into the floor. When the light show was over they got up slowly. All they could see left of Voldemort was his robes and wand. Harry walked over to that side and pick the wand up. Looking over to Severus for permission he snapped it in 2 and with a quick Incendio he reduced it to ashes. Those went into a goblet of water near the throne which Harry then Evanescoed into the river behind Riddle Manor.

It was when he heard Severus groan that he remember what the man must be going thru right now. First the supposed betrayal of his lover, hours of torture and then the mental anguish at the thought of receiving the killing curse.

Harry cursed his selfishness and walked over to him. From with in his robes he pulled out several vials of potions. Pulling Severus up into a sitting position on the floor he removed the caps and started speaking to his lover to keep him awake.

“Sev. . I am so sorry. Please take these. They will help your healing. This one is Oxyconious. It will help your pain. This is Rejuvadermis. It will help your skin to reknit and heal. This is the potion you created for the after effects of the Cruicatus. Swallow. That’s it. Oh God. I am so sorry Sev you have no idea. I knew that you would come for me but I didn’t know if it be before the spy revealed you to Voldemort. So I had to make a bargain. I would join him as long as it was I who revealed you and chose your punishment. I am so sorry my love but I remembered you saying that muggle torture was easier to endure then repeated Cruico curses. Please Sev, I am so sorry. I had to ask to be the one to kill you. I knew that he wouldn’t let me be alone. I knew that he would have to watch as I killed the only one to ever fool him. Oh please Sev say something.”

Severus never open his eyes or moved but after a long minute he spoke. “Not. . the only one. . to fool him. . . you did. . too. . . fooled me. . til you. . .slipped me the. . . numbing potion. . .when kissed me.”

Harry laughed as tears rolled down his face. His Sev was here. His Sev knew everything he had said and done was not real. Real was their love that was clearly written all over their faces. Harry watched as the potions began to work and conjured a cloth and pan of water. Slowly and carefully he washed Severus face and neck. Removing all the blood and dirt to reveal his lover’s face underneath. They smiled at each other.

“Do you think you can stand, my love.” Harry asked with a voice full of undisguised concern.

“With your help I can.” Severus replied.

“Well. . .I just killed Voldemort. . .Sev. . .I just killed Voldemort. . .Oh my God. .” Harry eye’s began to grow wide and his voice trilled.

Had they not been only a door away from dozens of Death Eaters, Severus might have laughed but as they were not out of danger yet he clapped a hand over Harry’s mouth and softly told him to shut up. Harry nodded his head.

“I have a portkey that Albus gave me but we must be out of this main chamber for it to work. You will have to carry me out of here as if I am dead. We should be able to get around the corner and down to the main entrance before they know what happened. Are you able to lift me?” Severus asked him.

“Yes Sev. I can manage that. Just don’t laugh or anything.” Harry grinned.

Severus sneered at him then. It was the sneer of old. A sneer that meant house points were going to be deducted. Then he laughed a little as well. “Let’s go then, Oh Mighty Vanquisher of Voldemort.”

Harry sneered himself at the moniker. “Don’t you start,” he said.

Conjuring up a set of robes he helped Severus into them. As he picked him up, it was evident that carrying him over his shoulder would be easier. Hoisting the tall man into that position, Harry turned and walked over to the door. He opened it and was relieved to see that many of the Death Eaters had moved to other rooms in the Manor. Only the Inner Circle was remaining.

Harry shut the door quickly and spoke to the 6 in front of him. Being Second on Command certainly had it’s advantageous. The other older wizards moved over to him at his command.

“It is done. I am taking the body to throw on the steps of Hogwarts as a sign to all traitors to our cause.” Harry said. “Lucius, Bella, Wormtail, you are to return home and await further instructions. Avery, Nott you will head to the Ministry and await for my signal. Follow the plan we spoke of earlier. Tell everyone else to stay hear as our Lord wants to speak to them when he is finished inside. He does not want to be disturbed just now.”

As the others bowed but didn’t leave as Harry turned to one other standing close by. Their hood and mask were still in place. But Harry knew that he would have to uncover the spy within the Order, in order to ensure the safety of everyone when the truth of Voldemort’s demise became known. Because once that was revealed, the remaining Death Eaters would take revenge. 

“You will remove your mask now. My task is done and I am your commander. I will know who you are.” Harry’s voice brokered no argument. With a shaking hand the Death Eater dropped the hood and removed the mask. Harry’s gasp of recognition was echoed by the others of the Inner Circle. Apparently they were not privy to this one’s identity either.

There standing in front of him was his best friend, Ron Weasley.

“What the bloody hell are you doing here Ron!!” Harry felt the slightest clenching of Severus muscles as he spit out Ron’s name.

“I am trying to save my family Potter. The Dark Lord promised that they would be left alone if I would spy for him. He taught me Occlumency and promised me that if I helped to capture you that I would move into the Inner Circle. But once again, you have to upstage me. When you heard the spy was going to give up your precious Severus you turned. You took everything from me. You got the credit for stopping Quirrell in first year when you know you wouldn’t have gotten past the chess game but for me. You got the credit for killing Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets but if not for me you wouldn’t have gotten away from Lockhart. Fourth year you got all the glory of being the Tri-Wizard champion and I was again forced into the sidekick role even after warning you about the dragons. Fifth year. . need I go on?”

Harry looked at the hate filled bitter man his best friend had become. He knew then that the only course of action would be to follow thru with the plan he had worked out earlier.

“You forget your place, slave.” Merlin forgive me. Molly forgive me. “Crucio.”

Harry watched as Ron writhed in the floor in agony before removing the curse, while the others looked on in approval. Turning to leave they congratulated him on his success of killing Snape. With that they were gone. Ron rose, unsteady on his feet. He glared at Harry before bowing down to him. 

Harry spoke in a subdued voice. “Go back to Headquarters. The Dark Lord will summon you to give you your instructions when it is time. Do not disappoint me again.”

“I will not, my Liege.” Ron responded as he left to Apparate away.

Only the fear of someone returning to find Voldemort dead kept Harry moving. His best friend. His best friend was the spy. And he had used the Cruicatus curse on him. And had enough hate coursing thru his system that it worked. Worked well in fact. The thought almost made him throw up. Snape must have sensed his growing discomfort and very subtly rubber his back once. Just that one little touch calmed him immensely. Reaching the main door took forever but at last Harry could see it. They were going to make it.

It was then that a cry of rage could be heard. “Stop Potter. Stop him. He did not kill Snape. He killed our Lord. Stop him before he gets away.”

Severus slide off Harry’s shoulder, wand in hand ready for a battle. But Harry had other ideas. From his robes he pulled a large vial of clear thick liquid. Snape looked at him with curiosity. But Harry just smiled.

As soon as the others rushed the foyer he tossed the vial in the air and shot a blasting curse at it. As soon as the curse left his wand he grabbed Severus arm and activated the portkey. 

 

They landed in the living room at 12 Grimmauld Place. The others must have heard the commotion and soon everyone was running into the room. As soon as they saw Harry with Severus, shouts of joy went up. 

Molly Weasley grabbed him into a hug first and shouted at George to floo Dumbledore at Hogwarts. Within minutes everyone was laughing and crying and hugging. Even Severus relented to a Molly hug for thanks in bringing Harry home.

When Dumbledore entered the room went quiet. He gazed at “his boys” with great love and respect in his eyes. “It is done then Harry?” he asked.

Everyone looked to Harry for the meaning. “Yes Albus it is done. He is dead. And the other’s are in the instructed places. Send word to Tonks to begin the raid. Riddle Manor first, although there won’t be much left to it. I left a little present for them as we left so we could escape and I doubt there will be many survivors but you never know. Then Malfoy Manor, the Ministry and . . .have Tonks come here herself.” Harry’s voice broke over the last instruction.

No one spoke a word. They wanted to shout for joy at Voldemort’s demise but knew the significance of Harry’s asking for a Auror to be sent to Headquarters. Harry knew who the spy in the Order was. 

Dumbledore nodded and asked that everyone wait for a few moments before beginning to celebrate. He sent word to the Aurory and asked for Tonks to join them. She floo’d threw in seconds. Giving Harry a huge kiss, which made Severus turn a little red, she inquired as to why she was there other then the obvious. With a heavy heart Harry told he that he had discovered the spy within the Order. She looked surprised but nodded.

Harry tried to speak but could not. Tonks saw that he could not answer her so she asked that everyone turn up their sleeves. One by one everyone in the room should unblemished skin. 

“What’s going on Harry?” she asked. “I thought you said you knew who it was.”

But it was Severus that answered her. “Look around at each other. Who is not accounted for?”

It only took a matter of seconds before it was realized that Ron was the only one missing. The entire Weasley clan turned on Harry then. Shouts of “Are you crazy?”. . “How can you think that?”. . “He’s your best friend”. . . “How dare you, after everything we’ve done for you.”

Severus could see that this was killing Harry. So he shouted at them all to be quiet. He turned to Bill and said, “If you go upstairs now you will find Ron in bed suffering from the after effects of Crucio.”

Not really believing but afraid to doubt too much Bill went upstairs. Minutes later a shout was heard and then the sound of something heavy being thrown down the stairs. The door opened and Ron was thrown into the room. He looked around with wild fright in his eyes. Then he lit upon Harry and a very much alive Severus. Fright turned to anger and realization.

Bill reached down and hauled up the sleeve of Ron’s pajamas before anyone could stop him. There blazed in his left forearm was the Dark Mark. Ron looked at it and realized that it was fading. He looked to Harry but Harry could not meet his eyes. Looking to Severus, he got conformation that Harry had fulfilled his prophecy. Tears filled his eyes and he stood to face Tonks. 

“I willingly took the Dark Mark. I became a Death Eater last year before Christmas. I have used all 3 Unforgivables and numerous other torture techniques on many muggles, muggleborns and half bloods. I willingly supplied information to the Dark Lord about the Order and conspired to have Harry Potter kidnaped. I am guilty of all this and more.”

No one could say a thing as Tonks placed Ron in a binding curse and turned to go. “I will take care of him Molly, Arthur. I will make sure that he doesn’t get roughed up in the aftermath of all this. I do this only because he is your son.”

But the entire Weasley clan had turned their backs in him by then. Even the other adults couldn’t watch him. But two did. Harry stopped Tonks as she was going threw the door. He looked to Severus and then to Ron. “We will. . .we will help you Ron. We have been thru to much for me to turn away from you. Sev and I will help you even if I have to pull in ever favor I am owed.”

Ron shook his head. “I don’t deserve it Harry. Let me go. I will get what I deserve just like I got it when Voldemort cursed me with Cruciatus before I left. I will see you later.”

Harry chocked back a sob when he heard Ron lie about who cursed him. He had not been worried about getting in trouble over using it. After all he just found out that his best friend was a Death Eater and he was trying to get his lover and himself out of Riddle Manor alive. And all this after just killing Voldemort. But it was the attempt that counted. And he would not forget it. Nor would he forget Ron.

Severus and he turned to everyone then. 

“Alright. We will make our briefings now. Then we are going to go home to Hogwarts then Snape Manor. Then we will rest til tomorrow. So no one bother us, please.” There was slight laughter at this. “Then in the morning we are going to go to the Ministry and plead for Ron. If Sev and I can forgive so can the rest of you. That is not a suggestion. He may have made a bad decision but it effected me most of all. I am not ordering you as I am not your leader nor a Dark Lord but I am a person who can recognize someone asking for a second chance.”

“How can you think that Harry?” asked Charlie Weasley. “How can you know that he wants to be forgiven or that he deserves it?”

Harry turned to him then and replied. “Because it was not Voldemort who cast Crucio on him. . . it was me.” With that he grabbed Severus arm and they Disapparated.

 

 

Fin


End file.
